


heart and soul

by combat_jorts



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domesticity, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Pregnancy, Post War, Slice of Life, Trans Male Character, literally all fluff, trans felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combat_jorts/pseuds/combat_jorts
Summary: Felix never thought he’d have a family— never thought he’d want one after everything that happened. And yet, here he was, ten years after the war with the love of his life and their son, his smile like sunshine and his hair like midnight.~~~Felix gets a happy ending.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 14
Kudos: 192





	heart and soul

Felix never thought he’d have a family— never thought he’d _want_ one after Glenn, and the tragedy. It would just make for more people that could get hurt— more people that he would fail to protect, and Felix couldn’t bear that thought. 

And yet, here he was, a decade after the war and pressed against Sylvain’s chest, which rose and fell slowly as he slept. The man had grown and kept a bit of a ginger beard (kept short and wiry along his jaw), which caught in Felix’s hair as his head brushed against the other’s chin. He’d always been a handsome man, but time had been especially kind to him. His dimples deepened, his skin tanned and his shoulders broadened. His personality, however, was still strikingly similar to when they were younger— but he was much more genuine now. It made Felix unbelievably happy to see Sylvain being _himself_. Their bed was warm, chasing out the northern chill, and Felix relaxed further into his husband’s embrace until—

“Daddy? Papa?”

Their bedroom door creaked open, revealing their son, nearly five years old with Sylvain’s dimpled smile and Felix’s dark locks. Their first and only child, he was surprisingly mild-mannered with a sweet disposition. He liked to pretend he wasn’t completely enamored with his parents and their affection, but he was quite the clingy child. It reminded Felix of Sylvain, though he knew he was the same way when he was that age. Felix propped himself up, and the boy scurried into the room, a stuffed lion in tow. His cheeks were ruddy, splotchy, and tear-stained, and Felix clicked his tongue as he hooked his hands under the boy’s arms and scooped his son into his arms. Sitting up with his back against the headboard, he settled the boy in his lap, and he buried his face into Felix’s neck, clinging to him as if his life depended on it. “Papa,” he whimpered, and Felix held him a little tighter. 

“Hey, kid,” he murmured, pressing his lips to his son’s head. “What is it?”

Sylvain stirred beside them, his arm curling around Felix’s waist as he blinked bleary brown eyes open and took in the sight of his husband and son. Once he’d gathered himself, he broke into a sleepy grin and reached for the boy, patting his arm. “Ronan,” he rasped, voice rough and warm with sleep. “Why are you up, buddy?”

Ronan mumbled something into Felix’s neck, and the man carded his finger’s through his son’s dark hair. It was unruly like Sylvain’s was when they were younger, but as dark as night like every Fraldarius child. Sylvain sat up as well, one arm still curled around Felix as the other ruffled his son’s hair. He pressed a kiss to Ronan’s splotchy cheek before blowing a raspberry, and the little boy squealed, ducking his head away from his father and pushing it into Felix’s chest. “Daddy, no,” he mumbled, and Sylvain’s laugh was a rumble in his chest. It warmed Felix’s heart each time he watched Sylvain interact with their son even though he’d never admit it out loud— he was a wonderful father. 

“Did you have a nightmare?” Felix asked, fingers combing the boy’s locks down where Sylvain fluffed them up. Ronan nodded, little fists tightening in Felix’s nightclothes. 

“Wanna stay with us?” Sylvain prompted, and Ronan nodded again. 

Wordlessly, Felix lowered his son into the space between he and Sylvain, and the other man scooped the boy into his arms to press another raspberry to his cheek. Ronan squealed once more and began to laugh, pushing at his father’s face. “Daddy!” he admonished, “I wanna go back to Papa.”

“What? No! You don’t want to stay here with me?” Sylvain asked, eyes wide and mouth agape as he tried his best to sound aghast. Ronan’s face broke into a grin identical to Sylvain’s and shook his head. “No!”

Felix smirked. “I knew I was the favorite.”

“Yeah!” Ronan chirped. He shuffled away from his father and fell back onto Felix, squirming to flip himself over and crawl back into the man’s lap. Sylvain pouted as a hand flew to his chest, right over his heart. “My own family, turning against me... I think I might cry...”

All at once, Ronan’s face fell, and he was clambering back into Sylvain’s lap from where he’d escaped and wriggled toward Felix. “No! Don’t cry,” he pleaded, clapping little hands over his father’s cheeks and squishing them. Sylvain’s beard scrubbed at Ronan’s palms, and the little boy frowned, now the spitting image of his Papa. “You’re prickly.”

Felix inched closer to the pair, pressed against Sylvain’s side as he looked on at his son with the hint of a smile on his face. “I tell him that every day.”

“You didn’t complain last night,” came Sylvain’s easy, instant reply until he remembered the boy in his arms, and his face blanched. His eyes widened and so did Felix’s, the latter leveling his husband with a glare that could melt steel. 

_Shit, sorry_ , Sylvain’s owlish expression meant to communicate. 

_I’m actually going to kill you_ , Felix’s icy glare and dangerous tilt of the head replied. 

Ronan, confused by his parents’ silence and nonverbal communication, wriggled around in Sylvain’s grip until he could face Felix and aim a curious look at him. “Do you like Daddy’s beard?” he asked, and Felix couldn’t help but chuckle softly. 

“Yeah, Papa,” Sylvain piped up, one brow cocked and an amused grin splitting his lips. “Do you?”

Felix shot Sylvain a cold look to remind him, _you’re on thin ice_ , and then turned his gaze to his son, softening. “You’re right— it _is_ prickly. But I suppose it looks nice. He didn’t always have that beard, you know,” Felix explained, and Ronan’s eyes widened with curiosity. 

“Really?” 

Felix nodded, dark hair pooling at his shoulders. “He used to have a smooth face. A baby face, like yours,” he described, a hand coming up to smooth over his child’s cheek. Ronan scrunched up his nose, poking his tongue out. 

“Baby face? I don’t have a baby face!”

“Yeah, you do,” Sylvain hummed, “it’s really cute. But you had more of a baby face when you were, y’know, a baby.”

Ronan twisted back around in his father’s grip, eyeing him with narrowed eyes. “Does that mean I was a cute baby?”

Sylvain broke into a grin. “The cutest. When you were born, Papa wouldn’t let you go.”

Felix blinked, then scowled, turning his face away stubbornly. “When you spend nine months hauling a baby around, you’re not going to want to let it go after you get to hold it,” he grumbled. It was true— pregnancy was just about the hardest thing Felix had ever done, both physically and mentally, and while he hated a great deal of it, getting to hold his baby after was worth it. Call him a sap. Sylvain only laughed lightly, leaning over to press a kiss to Felix’s cheek. 

“Eww,” said Ronan, his little brow furrowed and his nose crinkled. 

“You’re prickly,” came Felix’s grumbled reply, and Ronan burst into giggles. Sylvain attempted to look affronted but began to laugh softly as well, gathering Felix and Ronan into a hug. “I love you both. So much.”

“I love you too, Daddy,” Ronan hummed, cuddling up to his fathers’ chests. “And you, Papa.”

“I would hope so,” Felix responded, though a hint of a smile played at his lips. “I love you, as well. Both of you. But I’d also love to go back to sleep sometime tonight.”

“That’s no problem.” Sylvain tightened his hold on his little family as he flopped them all back down on the mattress together, his son giggling and sandwiched between them. Felix complained only for a moment about the rough landing, but soon shifted so that he could face his husband and curl around his son. 

Felix still worried about protecting the ones he loved every day. But, he thought, he’d be decidedly less happy without them. Though they were a small bunch, he wouldn’t trade them for the world. 

Speaking of— he had news for Sylvain. It could wait until morning; for now, they’d rest.

~~~

Morning light was streaming into their washroom as Felix splashed water over his face, palming around blindly for a towel until one met his hand.

“You were up early this morning,” Sylvain hummed, handing the towel off to Felix. The shorter man dried off his face before hanging the damp cloth up, his gaze flicking to his husband’s. He noted the worried strain to his smile, the crease beside his eyes that gave away his concern. “Something the matter?”

Felix chewed at his lower lip; it was now or never, he supposed. “You mentioned having another kid the other day. Well. Multiple times,” he began, eyes now stubbornly refusing to meet Sylvain’s. What was wrong with him? It was going to be fine— Sylvain loved him.

The red-haired man nodded, looking a bit more concerned now. _Dammit_ , that wasn’t what he meant to happen. “Well, yeah, but we don’t have to, Felix. Not if you don’t want to. We’re in this together, remember? You can tell me if you don’t—“

“I’m pregnant.”

Sylvain froze, mouth agape and eyes wide. Felix tilted his chin up and forced himself to meet his husband’s gaze, finding only shock there for one terrifying moment before it melted into pure joy. Before he knew it, he was being scooped into strong arms, held against a broad chest with Sylvain’s nose pressed into his neck. “Oh,” his husband breathed before seeming to remember himself and pulling away, hands gripping Felix’s forearms as he held him at arm’s length. “Is— Is this okay? With you, I mean. Like— are you good with this? Do you want this?”

Felix nodded, biting back a smile at Sylvain’s rather eager reaction. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.” Before he knew it, he was being pulled into another embrace, hands threading into his hair.

His family just got a bit bigger, and it was fine. It was _perfect_ , actually. Felix’s family was his heart and soul— he’d spend his life devoted to keeping them safe, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I love love love comments and kudos, so drop me one if you liked it owo  
> Probably more to come bc I’m a sucker for domesticity and sweetness lolol ;P


End file.
